Pitter Patter
by pookiepoodle
Summary: Juvia and Gray spend a magical night together. But what happens if something unexpected occurs as a result? Get ready for the pitter patter of little feet. A Juvia X Gray pregnancy fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi cuties! I am publishing the first chapter of Pitter Patter. I am so excited for this story and can't wait to hear your reviews. Please follow me to get more updates and stories. The link below is for the dress Juvia wears. Let's get into the chapter my cuties!**

 **xx**

 **prom-dresses/royal-blue-satin-ball-gowns-wedding-dresses-v-neck-off-the-shoulder-prom-gowns-formal-women-dress-new-fashion**

Gray sighed, staring at his watch. _How much longer would she be?_ He was currently at the Annual Wizard Ball, where wizards from all different guilds got to meet. Everyone at Fairy Tail had been ecstatic about the party (expect Master Makarov who was worried about the impending repair bills and paperwork he would be undoubtedly receiving) and soon people "paired up". Gray knew he would end up taking Juvia but what he didn't expect was to be threatened by Erza into doing so.

"Now you listen to me, Gray. You will take Juvia to the ball or so help me I will use your head for target practice. Understood?" Erza had said as she sharpened her sword in a rather threatening manner. Gray had gulped and nodded quickly. _Man Erza was scary_ he thought to himself.

He'd asked Juvia who had 1) squealed 2) fainted and 3) started to convulse. Juvia was pretty crazy. But she was still nice when she wasn't acting all freaky. Speaking of Juvia…

"Where the heck is she?" Gray muttered, tapping his foot impatiently. He was getting sick to death of waiting.

"Over here, darling," a voice said and Gray turned around to chew her out for being late. But whatever words were in his mouth were silenced by the sight before him. Juvia was wearing a deep blue dress that sparkled like raindrops. It hugged her small waist and flowed around her. She had little sapphires in her ears and she had her hair up in a bun.

"How do I look, Gray?" Juvia said, giving a quick twirl. Gray couldn't believe his eyes. When had Juvia become so… breathtaking?

"Gray?" Juvia said, a small frown appearing on her face," Do you not like it?"

Gray panicked

"No! You look fantastic! Yeah! Great! It's uh kinda warm right?" Gray babbled, turning redder by the minute. Juvia giggled and grabbed his hand. Gray looked down. Her small smooth little hand was enclasped by his bigger rougher one.

"Let's dance, Gray!" Juvia laughed, pulling him onto the floor. Gray followed along. They found a spot in the sea of other couples. Juvia put her arms around Gray's neck and he gingerly placed his on her waist. The music struck up and didn't stop for hours. Gray lost track of time. The way Juvia's eyes sparkled when he twirled her or the little gasp she had made when he lifted her off the ground took his breath away.

Lately he'd been feeling awkward around Juvia. Her usual comments about him (which once annoyed him) now left him restless at night. He'd had no idea what was going on with him. Yet now it all made sense. It was like all the puzzle pieces had aligned themselves. He _loved_ Juvia. Love. He'd never would've imagined that it would have happened to him, but it had. His love for Juvia was like the water that had broken through the dam he'd once built up to keep away his feelings.

"Juvia I-" Gray began before another man shoved him aside. A _very_ annoying man.

"Hello, my beautiful princess," Lyon said, his eyes greedily taking in Juvia's curves.

"Umm.. hello.." Juvia stumbled. She was always uncomfortable around the man. Lyon grinned and stepped forward to give her a hug but was interrupted by Gray who blocked the man's advances.

"She's _not_ your Guild, Lyon," Gray growled as Lyon took a step back. He chuckled and tossed his arms up in defeat.

"Oh well," Lyon grinned," Looks like I'm not wanted." He went to leave. But just as Gray turned to grab a drink, he saw Lyon grab Juvia's butt. His icy blood boiled. He snapped. Gray lunged for Lyon.

"How dare you touch what's mine!" Gray yelled, oblivious to the growing crowd. He tossed Lyon to the ground and put his foot on top of him to hold him still.

"Which hand touched you, Juvia?" Gray said still staring at Lyon. Juvia, still on cloud nine at being called Gray's, quickly looked up.

"It was h-his right one," Juvia said staring at the scene before her. Gray raised his foot and after a few second, an ear piercing scream could be heard throughout the hall. Gray turned and grabbed Juvia.

"Let's go, Juvia," Gray said, pulling the girl behind him. Just as they got to the door, Erza stepped in the way.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, GRAY!?" Ezra yelled, grabbing Gray by the collar. Normally Gray would have been crying and begging for forgiveness but now he stared coldly at Erza.

"He touched her," he said. Erza's eyes widened.

"What?" Erza whispered.

"He _touched_ my Juvia," Gray growled. Erza dropped Gray and looked at him.

"Take care of Juvia. I'LL deal with him." Erza said, walking off to the scene of the event. Gray grabbed Juvia and ran up to the hotel where they were staying. It was a two minute walk so they quickly arrived at Gray's room. Juvia was frozen. She was in a bedroom with Gray… alone. She sat down on the bed and (mustering all her courage) cleared her throat. Gray turned around immediately.

"What is it, Juvia?" Gray asked, worried she had sustained some sort of injury. If that bastard had hurt her, he would-

"Am I really yours Gray?" Juvia asked, twisting her hands nervously.

"What?" Gray said, turning red.

"When Lyon t-touched me. You said I was yours. And when Erza grabbed you, you said it again," Juvia said.

"Uhhh…" Gray said, suddenly tongue twisted.

"I'll just go-" Juvia said, standing up to leave, but she was quickly pushed down to the bed by Gray.

"Please don't go Juvia," Gray begged, "I… I l-love you." Juvia gasped at the potent words.

"Really?!" Juvia asked, overflowing with happiness. Gray shyly nodded. Juvia leaned in and in the heat of the moment kissed Gray's lips. They were cold, like ice. Gray was surprised but soon returned the kiss. She tasted sweet like butterscotch and cherries. They became oblivious to everything and together that night they made their own little world in that bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi cuties! I'm so sorry for not updating. I got a really bad cold. Like I was out of school bad. I then had to catch up on all the work I missed and my university work as well. I'm taking a short course btw. Thanks for all your patience and I promise to update regularly now that I feel better. I'm going to Houston in a week's time so i'm not sure I'll be able to update then. Just to let you know that this chapter is set about 3 weeks later! Enjoy!**

 **Xx**

Gray sighed, sitting on the train with Juvia next to him. After that night, they had started dating. The past three weeks had been great fun, but all the dates had been expensive two. Which was why they were both on a 1 million jewel quest right now. They were accompanied by Erza, Lucy and Natsu (meaning Happy was there as well). This meant that they'd each get 200,000 jewels at the end of the mission. Only Erza knew the details of the mission though. After putting poor Natsu out of his misery, the gang gathered around her to find out more about this rewarding job.

"So what's the mission about?" asked Lucy who was fiddling with her keys.

"A hospital about 30 miles from here contains a medicine known as only as Code Reji," said Erza.

"What does it do?" asked Juvia who was completely focused. Gray smiled. That was one of the many things he loved about her. She was always ready to work and was completely focused when doing so.

"It's only used on top fighters for the state who are in life or death situations," Erza said," It can supposedly _revive_ people who are at death's door."

"Wow!" Lucy said, sitting up straighter.

"So what's the deal with it?" Gray asked.

"Recently, someone has been stealing the medicine. We're not sure why, but if it falls into dark guild hands, it spells big trouble for us. The plan is simple. Master Makarov is friends with the owner of the hospital who alerted us about the situation. He will allows us into the hospital in disguises and we have a few days to snoop about."

"Ooh! What are Juvia and I doing,?" Lucy asked giving Juvia a side hug.

"Me, you and Juvia will be nurses," Erza said, giving a wicked grin. Gray gulped at the thought of Juvia in a nurse outfit.

"What about me and fireboy?" Gray asked.

"You're both going to be patients,"

"What! Why can't we be doctors?!" Natsu moaned, having suddenly awoken. Erza knocked him once again and smiled.

"Because you'd probably do something stupid," Erza said.

"What about me?" Happy said eating a large fish. Erza smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Happy. The hospital doesn't allow animals," Erza said as Lucy gave Happy a hug.

"It's okay. I'll just be sneaky," Happy whispered rubbing his paws together.

The train ride was long and soon everyone fell asleep. They awoke to the whistle which announced their arrival. They quickly grabbed their bags and headed to the local hotel. There at the front was a small old man with a long beard that touched the floor.

"Greetings, Mr. Goden," Erza said bowing. The others glanced at each other and quickly followed suit. The old man chuckled.

"No need to bow, my dears," he said waving a hand at them. They all stood up.

"I'm sure Makarov explained the situation quite clearly," Goden said,"I'd love to chat but at my age I'm very weak and honestly I'm sure you kids get the gist of things." He then rummaged in his pocket and handed the girls little cards.

"What are these?' asked Juvia, staring at the little piece of plastic curiously. It had her name and a picture of herself on it.

"Those are your I.D. cards," Goden said as he handed the boys some files,"Those are medical records for you boys. They say that you were both injured in a fight and spent time at another hospital, but that you are being transferred here." Gray and Natsu nodded and shoved the papers in their pockets.

"Take care, kiddos," the old man cawed as he shut himself in a room. The group gave each other some looks and then headed to their own rooms. Tomorrow would be a long day.

(Time Skip 3 days)

Juvia sighed. It had been 3 days since they'd started working at the hospital and she was getting tired of it. She was exhausted and all she could think about was her comfy bed, let alone a thief. But she knew that she needed to work hard. Gray's birthday was coming up and she planned to get him the perfect gift: a watch. It sounded silly, but she wanted something that like their relationship, would last a long time. At least she hoped it would. She sighed as she sat down for a moment in the hospital. She couldn't believe that she was dating her beloved Gray. It seemed like just yesterday that they had been at the ball and then… Juvia blushed and shook her head. She needed to concentrate on the mission. They didn't have much time left. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw someone put a small vial in their pocket. It was the grandson of Mr. Goden, the head of the lab at the hospital. He saw Juvia looking at him. Panic formed in his eyes. Juvia knew they had found their culprit.

"ERZA!" Juvia yelled as the man started to run. Erza suddenly appeared around the corner as did the rest of the gang. Everyone started to use their magic.

"Requip!" Erza shouted," Heaven's Wheel!"

"Juvia! Gray! Shotgun!" Lucy yelled as she summoned Taurus.

"Right!" Juvia yelled as she used her magic. Nothing. Juvia stopped as time seemed to slow. She raised her hand again, using all of her power. Nothing again.

"Juvia?"Gray said waiting for the water from his beloved mage. He turned around and saw Juvia frozen.

"Juvia! What's wrong?" Gray panicked, staring at her.

"It's- not- worki-" Juvia said suddenly fainting. Gray cried out and ran to her. He fell to his knees and cradled the mage's head in his lap.

"JUVIA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Cuties! I'm leaving to go to Houston this weekend so I'm not sure if I can update this upcoming week. Love you cuties and enjoy!**

 **xx**

Ch 3

"I need an I.V. and Dr. Candes stat!," a woman yelled as she and a man grabbed Juvia and placed her on a bed on wheels. Gray seemed frozen and unable to speak. All he could do was follow Juvia as she was wheeled down several corridors. Finally she was placed in a glass room. Just as Gray reached the door it was slammed shut and locked. This snapped Gray out of his silent spell and he started banging on the door.

"LET ME IN!" he roared panicking at the thought of Juvia in pain. A nurse started yelling something down the corridor but Gray paid no attention. He continued to hit the glass until he heard a voice behind him.

"Step away from the door, Gray," Erza said still in her sexy nurse outfit. Gray turned to her and scoffed.

"And what if I don-" Gray started to say before he received a punch to the stomach from Erza's mighty fists.

…

Gray opened his eyes slowly. Everything was fuzzy but as soon as he saw blue, he sat up straight. He gave a groan as his stomach throbbed and he doubled over. Suddenly footsteps. Louder. Louder. Someone was in the room. Gray looked up to see a middle age woman, with short brown hair and massive glasses.

"HI! You must be Mr. Fullbuster! I'm Doctor Marisa!," the woman said as she seemed to practically bounce off the walls.

"It's nice to meet you," Gray replied giving a weak smile. He turned to look at Juvia, who was now staring back at him. Gray gave a small cry of delight and jumped up. Nothing could stop him, not even pain.

"Gray!" Juvia cried out, giving him a hug. The couple lay on the hospital bed in embrace until a small cough was heard. Gray looked up to see Dr. Marisa smiling at them. He blushed and scrambled back to his seat. But he still held Juvia's hand.

"Now then. I have a few questions for Juvia," Dr. Marisa said as she sat herself down on the edge of the bed.

"Have you been feeling nauseous lately?"

"Well, I think I had food poisoning the other day…"

"I see… have your breasts been feeling tender lately?"

Juvia blushed.

"A l-little"

"Final question, dearie. Has your cycle been off?"

Gray felt his hand being squeezed and looked up at Juvia. She was pale and her mouth hung open.

"What do you mean by cycle?" Gray asked, genuinely confused for a moment.

"She means my me-menstrual cycle," Juvia whispered, still staring into space. Gray's heart stopped. He turned to the doctor slowly.

"Do you think she's pregnant!?" Gray asked his thoughts racing a hundred miles an hour.

"Well that depends. Juvia?," Doctor Marisa said as cool as a cucumber. The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes." Juvia whispered. Doctor Marisa nodded and grabbed a small bag at her side. Inside was a purple powder which she threw on Juvia.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gray yelled as Juvia started coughing.

"It's Pregnancy powder. It tells me if Juvia is pregnant or not." Doctor Marisa replied.

"But how can you -" Gray started to ask when Juvia gasped. The powder on hair had turned white. Doctor Marisa smirked.

"That's how."

"Does this mean…?"

"Yes Mr. Fullbuster. You're going to be a daddy."

….

Gray stepped out of the room as the nurses cleaned Juvia up. The rest of the gang stood outside the door, all staring at him.

"So popsicle boy's gonna have a baby, huh?" Natsu said with a big toothy smile. Gray nearly fell over.

"How did you know?" Gray said.

"Dragon senses. Duh!"

Erza walked over and grabbed him by the collar. He gulped anticipating the blow before it came. Gray landed on the floor and rubbed his stinging jaw.

"For God's sake! How dare you get Juvia pregnant! You didn't use a condom, did you!? You moron!" Erza screamed, kicking Gray down the hallway. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she stopped. Gray looked up to see a small smile on Erza's face.

"I better be the godmother,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy Y'all! I'm in Houston and am leaving in a few days so I thought I'd post a few chapters. I am so glad for all the support and your comments make my day. Please favorite this story and me so that you can get regular updates. I love to read your reviews. Thanks, cuties!**

 **xx**

Juvia sighed as she stared out the train window on the way back to Magnolia. Her hands idly rubbed her belly and she gave a small smile. She was pregnant! Gray and her were having a baby!

Gray had been very concerned about her. He insisted on carrying her bags and if anyone dared to even graze her side as they walked down the cobbled streets, he would shoot them a glare so cold that they shivered. Secretly Juvia was pleased with all the attention, but she didn't want her precious Gray to be worried either.

"Hey are you okay, babe…. And baby?" Gray said, placing a hand lightly on her lap. Juvia smiled.

"I'm fine darling!" Juvia smiled which made Gray breathe a sigh of relief. Her eyes started to close slowly and soon she was lightly snoring on Gray's shoulder. He smiled and gave her a light peck on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, you two," he said as the train chugged on.

….

"Baby. Babe… wake up…" Gray said giving Juvia a little shake. Juvia's eyes opened up and she saw Gray and her friends smiling at her. Well, except Natsu. He was being sick into one of his many paper bags Lucy carried for him. He was so reckless that he never bothered with stuff like that.

"How'd you sleep?" Gray asked as he helped her off the train.

"Good," Juvia said as she stifled a yawn. She was still pretty tired. Gray noticed this and without warning, picked her up bridal style. Juvia gave a little squeal as he carried her to Erza's Magic Vehicle. Erza was right behind them and had been kind enough to carry both Gray and Juvia's bags as well as her own. They arrived at the car and Gray placed Juvia in the backseat with him. Natsu and Lucy piled in the back as well and Erza took her place at the front. Soon they were off. They came to the main road and found it jam packed with horse drawn carts. Erza cursed. She lacked patience and hated the thought of waiting in this queue. She turned off the street and onto a beaten path which was unused but led to the guild hall. The road was bumpy and Erza drove fast. Suddenly she heard a small voice in the back.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" someone said and Erza laughed.

"Hang on, Natsu," she replied. But suddenly her wheels were frozen to the ground. Erza knew it was Gray's doing and turned to yell at him. But the sight before her was shocking.

Juvia was crouched just off the road as she threw up the few contents in her stomach. Gray was crouched behind her with one hand holding back her silky blue locks and the other rubbing her back in circular motions as he whispered into her ear. After a minute, Juvia stopped being sick and Gray picked her up again. They came back to the car and Lucy gave Juvia some water which she drank to rid the acidic taste in her mouth.

"What happened?" Erza whispered, walking over to Gray who was leaning against the car.

"She got really pale and said she had to be sick," Gray said," You didn't stop and I had to freeze the car so she could get out."

Erza collapsed to the ground.

"I am so foolish! I must be punished for my sins! You must strike me, Gray," Erza moaned as she cursed herself.

"It's okay, Erza," Juvia said, weakly. She was still frail but she looked better. Everyone got in the car and drove off slowly.

"I don't get why you were sick though. I mean, you don't get travel sickness," Lucy said, patting Juvia's knee.

"I think it might be because of the baby," Juvia replied, placing one of her delicate hands on her stomach.

"STUPID BABY! LEMME AT IT!" Natsu roared, before Gray punched him.

"You idiot! It's morning sickness!" Gray shouted at the confused pink haired boy. Natsu paused and then laughed.

"Why you laughing, lizard breath?!"

"It's the afternoon, not the morning, popsicle brain!"

"You're so stupid! It's just a name! It can happen at anytime!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled as she pulled out her key," Keep this up and I'll summon Loke to deal with you." The boys both sat back in a huff.

"Fine," they said in unison. Natsu gave Lucy a big kiss which caused her to laugh. Juvia just squeezed Gray's hand and he smiled staring at her. He was glad that his friends would be there for them no matter what. Now he just had to face the rest of the guild.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey cuties! So I'm not following the plot exactly so don't nag me. I just want to write my way! Also shout out to KairaLovesAnime who has been saying some sweet comments. Keep commenting cuties! Enjoy**

 **Xx**

Gray and Juvia walked into the guild as everyone cheered at their mission's latest success. The two looked at each other and Gray opened his mouth to tell the good news when all of a sudden….

"Hey guys! Guess what?! Juvia and Gray are having a baby!" Natsu screamed, dancing around like an idiot. The guild hall went from a place of cheers and laughs to being as silent as a graveyard. Master Makarov stared at Gray, turning redder by the minute.

"You did what?!" Master Makarov suddenly roared as Gray cowered beneath the now giant old man. The master grabbed Gray who gave a (according to Natsu) girly shriek as he was picked up. Soon tiny Gray was staring the enormous man in the eyes. Gray gulped.

"I have a few questions," Master said, his voice low but with an aggressive tone. Gray nodded, allowing the master to continue.

"When did this happen?"

"Umm...it was.. After the ball," Gray said. Everyone in the guild started whooping but one glare from Master Makarov made them keep their thoughts to themselves.

"Will you care for Juvia and the baby?"

"Of course!" Gray said," I love them… both of them!"

"Final Question," Master Makarov said and Gray mentally prepared himself. What more could he ask? Suddenly Gray was on the ground and Master Makarov had shrunk down to his normal size. Suddenly a massive grin appeared on his face.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Ummm-" Gray stuttered.

"We won't know for a while," Juvia said as she hugged Gray. Gray smiled. He could always depend on his sweet Juvia for help.

"Hey Juvia! Why don't you tell us about the hot steamy passionate night you two had?" Cana yelled, already on her 4th barrel that day. Juvia blushed and Gray turned red.

"Awww, they grow up so fast!" Macao and Gildarts said, tearing up slightly. They had seen Gray grow up from a little boy into a man. They had seen a shy, unconfident girl blossom into a beautiful, happy woman.

Mystogan nodded in approval. Everyone in the guild knew he was Jellal but he had to keep this identity up to avoid jail time. Erza ran over and jumped onto him. Jellal laughed and held her in his arms. No one said anything about Erza's behavior lest they want a sword in their chest.

"Jellal! We're going to be godparents!" Erza squealed and Jellal chuckled at his adorable girlfriends behavior. Erza noticed this and hit him, yelling at him to not make fun of her.

Meanwhile, Mirajane had already started planning the baby shower. She ran up to Gray and handed him a piece of paper with some scribbles on it.

"What idiot drew these?" Gray asked and Mirajane burst into tears. Gray was terrified and tried to calm her. Her (long term) boyfriend, Laxus, was super possessive and would probably zap him. But Laxus was sitting with a beer worried that all this baby talk would make Mirajane want a baby. He loved kids, but he couldn't handle the idea of being a dad himself.

"Being a dad is MANLY!" Elfman yelled, striking a muscular pose. Lisanna giggled and tried to calm her brother down. Gray suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Gajeel staring at him.

"Juvia is like a sister to me, so I will make this VERY clear. Hurt her and I will entomb you in a block of iron. Clear, buddy?" Gajeel said. Gray nodded, fear paralyzing him. Levy ran over and grabbed her boyfriend, who turned from a threatening monster to Levy's _pumpkin._

"Hey Juvia!" Levy said, hugging Juvia," These books are for you. It's about pregnancy, motherhood and just some other useful stuff I pulled out."

"Thanks, Levy," Juvia said, bursting into tears. Everyone immediately surrounded her.

"It's just hormones," Juvia sniffed and everyone sighed with relief. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above Gajeel's head.

"Wait… WHY DO YOU HAVE BABY BOOKS?" he yelled at Levy in a panic. Levy tried to tell him they were donated but it was too late. Gajeel was running about in a panic. Gray laughed. He couldn't wait for this baby to meet the guild.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, thanks for walking me home, Gray," Juvia said as they reached the gates of Fairy Hills. By the time all the celebrations for the news of the baby were done, it was well past midnight and dark out. Normally, Juvia would have been fine walking home. But now that she couldn't fight with magic and was pregnant, Gray insisted on taking her home. Juvia didn't mind though. They didn't really talk but just strolling in the moonlight with her beloved made her heart flip with happiness.

"Wait!" Gray said, grabbing Juvia's arm. He had a nervous look on his face and seemed to have something on his mind.

"What is it, darling?"

"Well, now that you're pregnant and all, I think we should … should move in together!" Gray said his face turning slightly pink. Juvia's jaw dropped. This was it. The words she had been waiting for. She grabbed Gray and gave him a soft, yet long kiss on the lips. Gray sighed as he embraced the girl. Since the news of Juvia's pregnancy, he had been scared to kiss her (except on the head) in case he lost control. If he hurt the baby or Juvia…. He would _never_ forgive himself.

Juvia still tasted sweet with her bubblegum lips. Juvia had recently heard of this thing which she could chew and make bubbles with and had insisted that Gray teach her about it. He remembered her frustration at failing to blow a bubble and her delight when she succeeded. Now she continued to practice, giving her lips that sweet sugary taste.

"I'd love to Gray darling, but where?" Juvia asked as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Well, Master Makorav offered us a place at the Guild," said Gray.

"At the guild?" Juvia questioned. She had never seen any rooms.

"There's a small apartment on the second floor which used to belong to Laxus's dad before he was kicked out the guild. After a few years, Laxus moved into his own place. The rooms are empty and big. We just need to clean it up and furnish it. We also have to help out around the Guild in our free time as well, but it's easy stuff like washing some dishes or helping Mira at the bar," Gray babbled," We're also super safe, the baby will be protected and we can raise the baby with the guild."

Juvia was shocked. Gray was so prepared. He must have spent ages trying to figure all this out. While she stood there, he hugged her and put his mouth to her ear.

"So what do you say, my little raindrop?" Gray whispered seductively. The little nickname he used made her shiver with delight and she leaned in and gave him a long passionate kiss. She pulled away and smirked.

"Does that answer your question dear?"


	7. Chapter 7

"REQUIP!" a voice boomed as flat above the guild hall was illuminated with golden light. When the lights faded, Erza stood in her sexy plumber outfit with a wrench. Gray and Juvia had decided to live in the Guild and everyone was helping out as the flat wasn't as perfect as the Master had told Gray. There was mold, leaks and everything needed work. Erza had decided to tackle the leaky pipes.

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned as she attempted to lift a mold covered couch. It was no good. Natsu couldn't help as he was waiting outside. Their plan was that Lucy would toss the furniture out the balcony and then Natsu would burn it. Simple. But Natsu forgot that Lucy wasn't as strong as him. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull. TAURUS!" Lucy yelled.

"MOoOo!" Taurus yelled as he appeared in the room,"Hellooooo Lucy!"

"Taurus, can you toss this off the balcony?' Lucy asked politely.

"Sure can, Lucy!" Taurus grinned, chucking the furniture over the balcony. Large thumps could be heard as they hit the ground.

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Natsu, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu use his flames to turn the smelly furnishings into a pile of ash.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Elfman were painting the flat. Elfman was a bit reluctant at first but once his sister had told him that it was "manly" he dove right in, splashing the paint everywhere. Mirajane had tried to get her brother to be a bit more… tidy…. But he took no notice of her as paint drops flew through the air.

Reedus had been slightly disappointed that he had not been asked to paint, but Juvia had a special job for him. When she told him, he had jumped up and down and started speaking French rapidly. Of course, it was no ordinary job. Reedus had been asked to paint a mural for the baby room. It took only an hour for the job to be complete. Juvia loved it. It was beautiful with raindrops, snowflakes and a big sun. It had a family walking away in the mixture of weather. They were done all in black but you could clearly see Juvia's curls and Gray's spiky hair. The child in the middle was quite simple, but Reevus explained that he would do some touch ups once they knew the gender.

Everyone was working hard and soon the apartment was complete. It was gorgeous with lots of blues, grays, and whites. Everyone had a housewarming gift for the couple, as is tradition. Juvia and Gray sat down on the couch as everyone brought forward their gift. Cana came first.

"Here ya go!" Cana exclaimed shoving several bottles on the coffee table. The couple knew it was alcohol but this seemed… magical. Gray picked one up and examined it closely. It was swirling inside and seemed to change color.

"What is it?" Juvia whispered, entranced by the pretty colors.

"It's Cana's choice of drink, Liquid Dragon," Cana smirked. Natsu's head snapped up.

"DRAGON? WHERE?!" Natsu roared, running around. Erza punched him and he was down. Everyone laughed but Gray was still puzzled.

"Why does it change colors though?"

"It changes flavour, strength and alcohol type to match the person's desire" Cana explained. Juvia and Gray thanked Cana who was chugging her own personal bottle. Levy was next.

"For you and your baby's knowledge," Levy giggled as she used her solid script magic. Suddenly a bookcase filled with books appeared. There were all kinds of books from children to crime to romance to nonfiction. Juvia loved to read so she was delighted. Gray was happy, but not because of the books. He was happy at the smile on his precious girlfriend's face.

Soon, the presents started to pile up. Lucy gave them a cd of Lyra's singing lullabies, Natsu gave them some candles (clearly bought by Lucy), Laxus grudgingly gave them a t.v.(he had just done a well paid job and had some cash to spare), Erza gave them baby clothes, Gajeel gave them some chairs (slightly uncomfy but Juvia didn't have the heart to tell him), Elfman gave them some cushions which he had made (because crafts are MANLY!), Mira had given them some fine china and the list went on and on. Finally it was the Master's turn. Everyone's attention was turned to the large object covered by a dusty old cloth. Master whipped the cloth off to reveal a wooden bassinet. It was gorgeous with fairy and leaf carvings covering it. Everyone oohed and aahed at it.

"This crib has been in the Guild for a long time, longer than me in fact," Makarov said as Juvia ran her fingertips over the wood.

"This is too much!" Gray whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's yours. You are creating the next generation." Makarov insisted. Suddenly Juvia started bawling.

"JUVIA!" Gray yelled rushing over to her, " What's wrong?"

"I'm s-so ha-happy," Juvia said between tears and everyone sighed. Just hormones. Gray smiled and hugged his weeping lover as they sat on the couch next to a soon to be filled crib with all of their family around them.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late at night when Gray was awakened by noises in the kitchen. He immediatly turned,expecting to see his angel next to him. Gray jumped. Juvia was gone. Panic set in before his brain began to properly function. He got up and crept into the kitchen.

There Juvia stood, in her blue dressing gown, raiding the fridge.

"Juvia? It's 1 in the morning, baby," Gray said giving Juvia a hug from behind. Suddenly he heard a slight sniff. Juvia turned to look at him with big teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, panic once again setting in.

"There's no strawberries!" Juvia wailed, before burying her face into his shoulder.

"Strawberries?" Gray asked in confusion.

"I found the m-mustard but no strawberries!" Juvia cried. Gray had to resist the urge to empty the contents of his stomach onto their newly tiled floor. I mean he'd heard of crazy cravings but strawberries _with_ mustard!? He sighed.

"I'll go and find some, okay?" Gray asked. Juvia nodded and let Gray guide her back to bed. He tucked her in and she fell asleep. He crept out the room and went downstairs. The guild hall was empty and he hoped he was quiet. Suddenly the floorboard creaked.

"Going somewhere?"a voice boomed. Gray nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Erza!" Gray whisper yelled," What are you doing?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Uh… Juvia wanted some strawberries…"

"STRAWBERRIES!"

"Yes! Keep your voice down"

"Oh. Well I will help. Requip!"

Suddenly Erza was wearing a massive strawberry costume. She grabbed Gray's hand and started to drag him out the guild.

"Where are you taking me?" Gray asked, slightly worried.

"You'll see."

The next morning, Juvia woke up to noises in the kitchen. She sat up and stretched. Suddenly her massive blue eyes widened. Gray! He hadn't come home! She jumped out of her bed and rushed downstairs to the Guild hall.

"Has anyone seen Gray!?" she cried out as everyone (including Lyon who was there on interguild buisness) stared at her. Suddenly the door was kicked down and there stood her beloved Gray… and a massive strawberry. Wait. Was that Erza!?

Erza walked up to Juvia and handed her a basket. Juvia lifted back the cloth to find the most beautiful, reddest strawberries she had ever seen.

"Thank you, Erza!"

"Don't thank me. Gray was the one who picked them. I just took him to a good spot."

Juvia turned to her boyfriend. He was sweaty, tired and covered in dirt but she ran up and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Gray knew then that it was worth all the trouble. Suddenly Erza noticed something.

"Juvia, how about you put on some actual clothes?"

Juvia and Gray looked down and gave a little gasp of horror. Juvia had forgotten to put on her bathrobe and was wearing nothing but a skimpy blue nightgown. She hurried up the stairs to change.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah, Juvia," Gray responded staring at the Job Request Board.

"You promise you'll be safe right?" Juvia asked nervously. Gray had decided to go and take on a mission. They would need the money for the baby so Gray thought he'd go out now and make cash before he had to be home with Juvia 24-7 when she was in her final weeks. They still had a few months anyway.

"Bingo!" Gray said, pulling a sheet off the board. It read the following:

Wanted

Young male with fire defensive magic

Ridding Town of Bandits

Reward

200,000 Jewels

Respond ASAP

This was perfect! His ice magic was great against fire and the cash! Wow! That would be a great amount!

"Found a job, Gray?" Mirajane said, while polishing the bar. After all, she was in charge of mission records. This meant that she recorded who took on what mission, if they completed and so on.

"Yeah," he said, showing her the paper.

"Hmmm…. This one is challenging but I'm sure you'll manage," Mirajane replied before heading off to record the mission.

The Next Day

Gray woke up just as the sun was rising. He looked over and saw Juvia sleeping. She was drooling slightly and Gray had to resist the urge to caress her face. He didn't want to wake her up. He quietly got up and changed into his clothes before grabbing his bag. He went to the door and slowly started to open it.

 _Creak_.

"Darling?" a sleepy voice said. Gray sighed and dropped his bag. He walked into the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed. Juvia had just woken up and had a serious expression on her face.

"You're going on that mission, aren't you?" She sadly asked. Gray sighed.

"Yeah, babe,"

"Ummm…. I… I NEED YOU TO COME BACK SAFE!" Juvia blurted out, before turning red. Gray smiled and grabbed her beautiful hand. So smooth, so creamy. While looking into her eyes, he placed a firm kiss on her marble skin and smiled.

"I promise, if you do to?"

"Huh?" Juvia said in confusion.

"Look, just because you're not on a mission doesn't mean that you have to be reckless. Okay? So don't go out at night, don't bend over too much, make sure your warm, turn the oven off-"

"I'll be fine!" Juvia laughed, pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss," Now go!"

"Okay!" Gray chuckled, as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

….

"Phew!" Gray sighed as he finished freezing the bandits. It wasn't too bad. I mean they had great fire magic but they were powerless against his ice magic. Suddenly, he heard a small voice.

"GRAAAAAAYYY!"

"Who is-" Gray began before a small blue cat came crashing into him. Ouch! He rubbed his forehead to relieve the ache from the crash and looked at the cat. It was Happy.

"What's up?" Gray laughed, straightening himself out. But Happy was not laughing. In fact, he had a grim look on his small face.

"Something's wrong with Juvia," Happy replied. Gray stopped laughing and immediately sat up.

"What is it?" Gray questioned his voice now low and cold.

"I don't know," Happy replied," But we need to hurry."

Gray nodded and let Happy grab him. Soon they were soaring through the skies over amazing views, but all Gray could think about was one thing.

 _Juvia_


	10. Chapter 10

"Juvia!" Gray yelled as he ran through the Guild's doors. There lying on a small cot in the middle of the guild was Juvia. She looked almost blue and was shivering. He ran over to her and pushed away the crowd. He took her hand and nearly dropped it in surprise. She was ice cold.

"What's wrong with her?" Gray asked Wendy who was trying to heal her.

"I'm not sure," she replied," I've never experience anything like it."

"She's here," Cana yelled as once again the doors slammed open. There stood an old woman with pink hair in a bun and a sour expression on her face.

"Please, Porlyusica," Makarov said, taking the woman's hand," Help her." The woman shook the old man off and walked calmly over to the frozen girl. She shoved Gray aside and took the girl's hand. She frowned.

"This girl is being affected by the baby," she said.

"What do you mean?" Gray demanded.

"I take it that your the father?" Porlyusica replied, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Of course I am!" Gray replied, starting to get pissed at the crabby old woman.

"Well, from what I can tell, the baby is an Ice Mage," Porlyusica said. Grays heart fluttered slightly. An ice mage. Just like him.

"But your baby is using his magic right now. It's freezing the mother from the inside out," the old woman said.

"I'll heat her up!" Natsu cackled as his fists became balls of flames. Without even looking at him, Gray froze the Natsu in place and took Juvia's hand once again.

"Hey, baby," he said softly which caused Natsu to laugh and as a result, Lucy giving him her special Lucy Kick.

"I know you can hear me. Umm… I'm your dad," Gray continued," I… Umm…."

"You can do it, Gray," Makarov said placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. Gray took a deep breath and continued.

"I love your mother. So much. Her name is Juvia. She is so beautiful that I sometimes think I'm dreaming when I wake up next to her. She's really kind and smart too. Powerful as well. Check, your mum's the most powerful water mage in the world. I heard that you're powerful too. Your just like me. But right now, I need you to stop using your magic because your making your mum sick and I… I can't lose her," Gray said, his voice cracking with emotion," Please baby. I promise that we, Fairy Tail, your mother and I, we will all cherish you. But please. You need to stop."

Silence filled the room. Everyone waited in anticipation. Suddenly the hands that Gray held were growing warmer. He looked up to see Juvia's big blue eyes staring at him.

"Juvia!" Everyone yelled, swarming the pregnant woman but Gray pushed them aside.

"Gray, darling I-" Juvia began but her lips were soon busy as Gray kissed her hard. This continued for some time, before a cough could be heard in the room.

"Jeez, have some modesty!" Cana laughed as she grabbed another barrel. Everyone laughed and the couple began to blush.

"What happened?" Juvia said

"You don't remember anything?" Gray questioned.

"No. Well, I remember getting cold but that's it. What was it?" Gray grabbed Juvia and tugged her onto his lap where he placed his hand on her belly.

"It was the baby." Gray said with a slight smile on his face. Juvia's face was confused however.

"What do you mean?"

"The baby is an ice mage. A powerful one too," Gray said as Juvia started to laugh.

"Just like his daddy," Juvia cooed, looking down at her growing belly.

"Yeah," Gray said to himself," Just like his daddy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Cuties! I love all the reviews and hope for all your continued support. This is the dress I'm talking about later on. Love ya and don't forget to follow me and the story and to review. The more reviews, the more passion I feel when writing. Xx**

. ?gclid=CjwKCAjwsfreBRB9EiwAikSUHSRipHk3JqKZtqnmhdPR8Y55ocuBaUvx-FYsBVf7I176zl3D97f0vxoCouwQAvD_BwE

"ERZA! LUCY!" Gray yelled, running down the stairs in panic. Erza and Lucy looked up in confusion.

"OH NO! IS THE BABY HATCHING!?" Natsu screamed in panic. Erza hit him in the head.

"What do you mean hatching?" Gray said.

"Ya know, the mom and dad get an egg from the tree and then it hatches, right?" Natsu said as the whole guild stared at him in horror.

"All right, who gave Natsu the Talk?" Erza declared. There was no response as the older men looked at each other blankly. Erza sighed and grabbed Natsu by his scarf.

"Looks like it's up to me…" Erza exclaimed as she dragged Natsu outside.

"Well, what's wrong Gray?" Lucy asked.

"It's Juvia. She.. um… doesn't fit in her clothes…" Gray sighed as Juvia came down the stairs," I had to lend her one of my big shirts,"

"I'm hideous!" Juvia sobbed as she sat down at the bar. Mirajane immediately gave her a glass of water and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Juvia. Your supposed to get bigger," Mirajane consoled. Juvia glared at the girl.

"That's easy for you to say! Your tiny!" Juvia bawled.

"Easy, darling," a voice said. Juvia looked up. It was Bisca.

"Oh! Bisca!" Juvia swiveled," I need your help! How did you get through this?"

"Well, I got some new clothes. I know a great shop that does really cute stuff!" Bisca smiled.

"Yes! That'd be marvellous," Juvia exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"We'll tag along," Erza said as she walked back into the guild with a shaking Natsu. He couldn't meet anyone's eyes and was sweating like a pig.

…..

"Here it is!" Bisca said as they stood outside a shop. Lucy, Gray, Erza and Natsu had tagged along on the trip and Juvia was so happy that she could die.

The shop was called Magic Maternity. It specialized in clothes for pregnant mothers.

"Let's get shopping!" Juvia cheered and ran in. Gray followed her in and couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

Soon, Juvia had a small pile of clothes. Gray loved them all (she had modeled the clothes for him) but his favorite was the pale blue polka dot dress she'd chosen. It was so cute and it made her look so gorgeous that he couldn't help but drool. They went up to the cash register where a young mage was working. She had long brown hair and wore a small pink dress. She was pretty. Very pretty.

"Hey gorgeous!" the girl said, winking at Gray. He could feel the hate flowing from Juvia towards the girl and he put his arm around her waist.

"Hello." He cooly replied.

"So you need anything else? How about my number?" the girl continued to flirt.

"He's already taken," Juvia hissed at the girl. The girl looked Juvia up and down and snorted. This shocked Juvia who suddenly cowered.

"Please. A guy like this needs a cute TINY girl like me with him not a tub of walking, talking lard!"

"That's enough!" Gray yelled as he froze the girl to the wall. She screamed but Gray couldn't care less. He turned to Juvia who was sobbing.

"I'm s-so sorry Gray! I… I h-hate myself!" Juvia wailed and Gray grabbed her hand. He drew her in tightly to his chest.

"Juvia Lockser. I love you. So much. You're beautiful and kind. I love the way you look right now because I know you're giving me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I want to be with you forever."

"Gray, I...I love you!" Juvia cried out. He grabbed her chin and softly pulled her lips to his face. He kissed her softly and she responded. Eagerly. Her lips were so soft. Perfect.

"Let's go home, baby." Juvia said, taking his hand.

"Sure thing," Gray replied, leaving the girl in the shop frozen to the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey guys!" Lucy yelled, running through the guild with Natsu and Happy right behind her. She was holding an envelope in her hand. Gray deduced that this was probably the cause of her excitement. After all it was only 7 am on a Monday and everyone knew that, unless there was a mission, Lucy liked to have a nice long lie in.

"What's going on?" Juvia yawned. Gray looked up the stairs to where Juvia was standing in some of her new clothes. She was wearing a pale blue dress that had a big sash on it. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail and was so beautiful that Gray's heart hurt just looking at her.

"Umm… Gray…" Juvia said, looking down at her feet.

"Oh sorry!" Gray said, as he rushed up the stairs. Juvia was so heavily pregnant that she couldn't really go up or down stairs. She just walked everywhere. Gray picked the woman up with ease though and carried the blushing girl down the stairs. By the time they got down stairs, everyone was already crowding around Lucy.

"Juvia! It's for you!" Lucy cheered as she thrust the letter into the girls hands. Gray sat down, still holding Juvia, and she opened the letter.

My Dear Friends,

I'd like to thank you for your help with the hospital case. We've recently used the medicine which was successful. I wish I could reveal more information but the Council has forbidden that. If I remember correctly, one of your team members was pregnant. For a reward for her and the rest of you, I'd like to give you these tickets to our famous Hot Springs. The water here contains magical properties, which are known to improve strength and recovery. It's also been known to provide strength to pregnant women and their babies. I can't thank you enough for your help and I wish you a great trip!

Sincerely,

Master Goden

"Wow!" Everyone cheered as Juvia finished reading the letter aloud.

"Aww… I'm so jealous!" Cana pouted as she chugged another barrel.

"Have fun!" Macao laughed.

"Well, it be a pity to waste the tickets," Erza pondered. She normally wasn't up for relaxing but she needed the trip.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu roared as flames leapt from his fists.

"What do you think?" Gray asked Juvia who was still staring at the envelope.

"I think…" Juvia said as everyone waited in silence," that it's a great idea."

Everyone cheered in response and soon the girls were all discussing what to pack. This was going to be a great trip.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ahhh…" Juvia said as she sank into the refreshing water. She and the girls were enjoying some private hot spring time away from the guys. Part of her loved hanging out with her friends but there was another side of her that was dying to be with Gray…. In the hot springs…. Alone…. Together…

"Cute swimsuit!" Lucy said, interrupting the slightly lemony thoughts Juvia was lost in.

"Thanks! You too! In fact everyone looks great!" Juvia replied. Erza was wearing a simple black bikini which emphasized every curve. She was sad at the loss of her Legendary Swimsuit but she loved this one too. Lucy was wearing her white bikini with pink flowers on it and Juvia was wearing her blue polka dotted bikini she had worn for the contest. She loved it and was so glad the waistband was magical. It would fit any size. She'd been self conscious about the baby bump and had thought about wearing a one piece but Gray had showered her with so many compliments that she had finally gotten the confidence to pack it.

"I wonder how the boys are getting on." Erza smiled as they heard yet another crash.

Over on the boys side, Natsu was causing a ruckus. He was constantly heating up the water till it scalded Gray and Happy.

"For the last time! Stop it!" Gray snapped. Natsu glared at him but surprisingly stopped. He appeared to be listening to something. Gray listened closely as well. Two guys were chatting near them.

"Man, did you see those hotties earlier on?"

"Yeah, the ones in the black and white bikinis were so hot!"

"Yeah, but what about the pregnant one?"

"Oh! She was pretty great, I guess…"

"Yeah, but nothing compared to-"

Suddenly, they were pinned to the wall by ice.

"What the heck!"

Gray walked over and grabbed one of the guys faces.

"You were talking about MY girl!"

"What do you mean?"

"The pregnant one."

"Oh, i'm… sorry.. I guess!" Gray's blood started to boil, which was rare for the ice wizard.

"SORRY! You should be down on your knees begging for a chance with her. But I wouldn't let a scumbag like you even close to her!"

"Look man, we're sorry!" the other one said, but the one Gray was talking to started to laugh.

"There's no way I'd go for a skank like her. I mean, I bet she spreads those legs for any-" the man laughed before Gray lost it. He punched the man in the face with an ice glove until the man was barely breathing.

"Listen up! I love her! Juvia is the sweetest, kindest, loyalist, most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I am so lucky to be with her," Gray said as he unfroze them. The now bloody man slumped to floor.

"I suggest you take your friend and get the hell out of here." Gray hissed. The man jumped and grabbed his friend who he dragged along the floor.

"Gray?" a small voice said. Gray turned to find his beloved Juvia standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Juvia asked, looking at his hands.

"Nah, I'm fine. Like those two could hurt me." Gray chuckled but then grew serious," Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine." Juvia replied," Gray I don't care what others think, especially guys. I've already found my soulmate so why bother caring about those horrible comments? I was scared to wear this swimsuit, scared I'd look ugly. But you shower me with such love that… I feel beautiful."

"Juvia-" Gray said, his gaze softening.

"I love you, Gray" Juvia whispered, leaning into his embrace.

"I love you too, Juvia," Gray whispered back," I'll always love you."

That night, Juvia's wish came true.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi cuties! I'd like to apologize for not updating as I was grounded for having a messy room. EEK! I couldn't help but think about all of my readers and I am so glad for your patience. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks!**

 **Xx**

"Hey Juvia?"

"Yeah, Gray?"

"I just realized, we haven't picked the godparents…"

Juvia practically jumped out of the pool at that point. How could she forget?

"Well, do you have any idea?"

"Well, I think they should be a couple," Gray said. Juvia agreed with him. It'd be nice if it were a couple.

"Ooh! How about Natsu and Lucy?" Juvia gushed," Lucy is great with kids!"

"Yeah, but remember when Natsu almost broke that kid's arm?" Gray cringed. Juvia shivered at the thought. A few months ago, Natsu had to look after a baby that had been lost in some town destruction. It was only for an hour or so. Unfortunately, he'd decided to play "catch" with the baby. This involved him tossing the baby in the air for Happy to catch. Luckily, Lucy had managed to grab the baby and yell at Natsu simultaneously for being so reckless.

"How about Mirajane and Laxus?" Gray suggested. Both of them suddenly shivered as they thought about a pissed Laxus and a demonic MiraJane.

"Umm…. what about Romeo and Wendy?"

"Juvia! They're not even a couple!"

"But they'd be so cute together!"

"What about Bisca and Alzack?"

"They already have their hands full."

"Gajeel and Levy?"

"Gajeel might be too… rough.."

"I shall be the godmother."

"AAH!" Gray and Juvia screamed as they saw the silhouette at the end of their bed.

"Erza!?" Gray panicked.

"Yes?" she replied, calmly.

"Why are you in our room?"

"Well, I was passing by and overheard your discussion. I thought I'd made it clear that I was going to be the Godmother."

Gray remembered the scary conversation he'd had when he'd discovered Juvia's pregnancy. He knew he had no choice. Looking over, Juvia nodded and Gray sighed.

"Fine, you're the godmother."

"I presume Jellal can be the Godfather then…" Erza said sharpening a blade.

"Ummm… of course!"

And that settled it.


	15. Chapter 15

Gray walked down the snow covered streets of Magnolia. Despite the masses of people in scarfs and gloves, no one blinks an eye at the shirtless mage. After all, everyone knew about Gray and his stripping . They also knew about a certain pregnant wizard.

"Did you see her?" one woman grabbed while paying for her goods. She had two other friends with her, each craving the latest gossip in Magnolia.

"I did." one smirked.

"She's about to pop by the look of it!" the other exclaimed.

The woman was right. Juvia was nearly ready to give birth. It was simply a matter of days. But to Gray, each day felt like an eternity. Anytime Juvia made a single sound, he was on his feet, panicking until a blow from Erza would bring him back to reality. In fact, the only reason he was on this stupid walk was because of Juvia. She'd asked him to go get her some peanut butter (god, had she been craving the stuff!) to which he'd reluctantly agreed. It wasn't that he couldn't be bothered doing it. No, that wasn't it. It was because he knew that she was trying to get him out of her way. To be fair, he could kind of understand how his waking her up every 10 minutes to see if she was breathing could be slightly annoying, but still! He couldn't help but worry. I mean, after all, she-

"Argh!" Gray yelped as a large hand from the shadows pulled him into an alleyway.

"Who the hell is it?" Gray growled. A deep chuckle left the stranger.

"It's me," the mystery man replied. Gray calmed. Slightly.

"What the heck Gajeel!" Gray hissed, after realizing that he was probably being far too loud at such a late hour.

"We need to talk." Gajeel replied, grabbing Grey by his neck as he dragged him into the night. Gray thought about struggling, but soon realised it would be pointless. All he hoped was that they wouldn't be going too far.

….

"Where the heck are we?" Gray muttered, staring at the desolate ruins before him. It appeared to be the remnants of a stone building, rather chilling.

"It's the orphanage. Juvia grew up here." Gajeel replied, heading towards the upright mass of rubble.

Gray rushed after him. It wasn't a surprise. He knew about Juvia's childhood from one of their many deep conversations late at night. But still, he couldn't understand why Gajeel had brought him here.

Suddenly Gajeel turned and walked towards a large oak tree. Gray, puzzled, decided not to anger the dragon slayer and simply followed him. Once they reached the tree, Gajeel dropped to his knees and began to dig through the dirt at the roots of the tree.

"Aha!" Gajeel laughed, pulling a small brown box out of the ground. It appeared to be some kind of jewelry box. No, it was too small. Perhaps… could it be?

Gray, having been handed the box, opened it with great care. There lay a ring. It was enchanting. It was made of silver with a small blue rock in the middle. Even though it was night, it still sparkled in the moonlight. Time seemed to stop for the young ice mage.

"I-Is this…?" Gray stuttered, eyes frozen to the ring.

"Yep. It's Juvia's mom's." Gajeel replied.

"How did you know about it?" Gray asked.

"When Juvia was a kid, she was always being picked on here. She hid her ring so that no one would steal it, but she couldn't find it when she grew up."

"How did you know where it was then?" Gray asked.

"It's made of iron." Gajeel grinned. Of course. As an iron dragon slayer, Gajeel could smell iron from miles away. Suddenly Gajeel got serious.

"Look. You love her, right?"

"Of course!" Gray exclaimed. He loved her more than anything in the world.

"Then do her right! You heard those women in town, gossiping about her. You got her pregnant, you marry her!"

Gray's heart stopped. Marriage? He'd thought about it before, but never had he truly considered it. But he loved her, right? Of course! Gray's eyes hardened and he pocketed the ring, box and all. He stood up and stared at Gajeel.

"Excuse me. I've got a proposal to plan," Gray grinned before running back to Magnolia. Gajeel smiled at the fading figure.

"Go get her, tiger." he whispered, his eyes tearing up slightly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Gray, where are we going?" Juvia asked as he led her to the local park. It was dark out and Juvia couldn't help but shiver. Suddenly they stopped. They were standing on the bridge that lay over the river that flowed throughout the park. Juvia loved this park. After all, it was where she and Gray had had their first date. She remembered the laughs they had shared here and even the first time they'd held hands in public. It all seemed so long ago.

"Stand back and close your eyes, Juvia," Gray whispered. Curious, Juvia did as he asked. Gray, after making sure Juvia wasn't peeking, concentrated on his magic.

"Ice-Make: Garden!" Gray yelled. Juvia stood, eyes closed, about to burst with excitement. She could feel the temperature drop. Suddenly a cold hand intertwined with hers.

"Open your eyes," the Ice Mage whispered. Juvia obeyed and let out a cry of delight. They were standing in what could only be described as a winter wonderland. Beautiful flowers, made of ice, looked like carved jewels and the massive trees were like ice sculptures. The river had even been frozen, glistening in the moonlight.

"Raindrop…" her lover's voice crooned. Juvia turned around and froze. There, on one knee, was Gray Fullbuster, a charming smile on his face, and a small box in his outstretched hand. The box…. No… it couldn't be… was it-?

"Is that what I think it is?" Juvia breathed, her voice soft with disbelief.

"Yeah. You can thank Gajeel for that one," Gray smiled. Juvia was still having a hard time processing everything.

"G-Gray, a-are you p-p-proposing?" Juvia stuttered, her milky complexion now a flushing red.

"I am Juvia," Gray replied, staring into her sapphire eyes," Juvia Lockser, I love you. I love your body, your mind and your personality. I love how you can kick ass."

Juvia laughed when he said that.

"But most importantly, I want to be with you forever. I want us to grow old and gray together. But I only want all of this if you want it?"

"Of course," Juvia blushed.

"Well, I guess that just leaves one question. Juvia j, will you make me the happiest wizard in the world and marry me?" Gray pleaded, his heart pounding with nerves. Suddenly Juvia gasped.

"OH NO!" Juvia cried out. Gray's fragile heart dropped and shattered.

"What!?" Gray yelled. Juvia looked at his grief stricken face.

"Not you! My water broke!" Juvia yelled. Gray then noticed the wet mark on her dress. A light bulb went off.

"Does this mean-" Gray babbled, now more nervous than ever.

"Yes!" Juvia cried out as Gray picked her up," It's time."

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger. I do have an announcement though. In an earlier chapter, someone asked me to include more Nalu. Now I responded to this person, but I wanted to make it official. After Pitter Patter, I will be writing a Nalu fanfic entitled Dragon Ritual. Don't worry Gruvia fans! This is not the last Gruvia fanfic I will be writing. I am so grateful for all your support and I would never have come this far without you. I love doing this and I will continue to do so for a long time. I love all of you and I hope to see your friendly faces (or usernames… lol) as I continue to write and read reviews. Thanks cuties!**

 **xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Cuties! This is the final chapter of Pitter Patter. I'd like to thank you for all the support I've received while writing this. I love all of you so much and look forward to writing more. Please don't forget to add me as a favorite author so you can get updates on my next story which should be up this week. Thanks!**

 **xx**

Gray ran. He ran faster than he had ever run in all of his life. Faster than when Deliora was destroying his town. Faster than when he had to fight Ultear. But everything was on the line for him. His life. Juvia and this baby were his life now and now he had to help them. It seemed like forever but they finally arrived at the guild.

"Master!" Gray yelled as he burst through the door. Everyone turned to see the couple standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Erza said, standing up.

"It's Juvia. She's gone into labor." Gray gasped, finally feeling the effects of running over a mile while carrying a heavily pregnant woman.

"Call the doctor!" Erza commanded, as Master Makarov grabbed the lacrima. Suddenly Dr. Candes appeared on the little ball.

"You've reached Dr. Candel," the woman said, her voice sounding weak.

"Dr. Candel, it's me, Gray! Juvia's gone into labour, can you make it to the guild hall?"

"Unfortunately, I can't," the woman smiled. Everyone in the guild froze.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"Sadly, I and the rest of the hospital are under lock down as some disease is spreading. That means you'll have to DIY it." the woman smiled.

"Wait…" Gray begged, as the lacrima disappeared. Everyone was quiet.

"I know! How about we call Porlyusica?" Lucy yelled. But Makarov shook his head.

"She's gone off on vacation. We won't find her in time,"

"SPEAK UP CHILD!" Carla yelled at Wendy who had been mumbling to herself. The girl took a deep breath.

"I can do it!" Wendy yelled, turning red.

"You can?" Erza questioned.

"Yes, I learned about it from the medical books Carla made me read as a kid," Wendy said.

"Well, you are a healer. You should be able to help in any situation," Carla stated.

Everyone in the guild turned to look at each other.

"Well, it looks like we're delivering a baby!" Erza cheered.

….

"First things first; REQUIP!" Erza yelled, a glowing light surrounding her. Suddenly she was in her sexy nurse uniform.

"T-that's great…." Wendy stuttered. She then turned to Laxus.

"Do you have an inflatable pool by any chance?"

"I actually do. It's in the cupboard. We used to use it to clean those brats off," Laxus chuckled, nodding in the direction of Natsu and Gray.

"Go grab it!" Wendy commanded.

"On it!" Laxus said, being unusually helpful.

"Lucy, I need towels!"

"On it!" Lucy yelled, pulling out one of her gold keys," Open, Gate of the Ram, ARIES!"

Suddenly the pretty spirit appeared.

"You summoned me, Miss Lucy?"

"I need you to make the fluffiest, softest towels!"

"I'm on it!" Aries cheered as a ball of pink wool floated above her upturned palm. Suddenly there was a pop and several large fluffy towels appeared.

"Thanks Aries!" Lucy said, as the shy spirit disappeared.

"I got it!" Laxus said as he came back into the main room with the massive wad of plastic.

"How are we gonna get it pumped up quickly?" Freed said.

"Allow me," Wendy smirked, grabbing the deflated pool. She pressed her lips to the hole and blew in. Thanks to her dragonslayer abilities, she was able to inflate the pool within seconds.

"Look, this is great and all, but how are we going to get water in there?" Gajeel said.

"Leave it to me," Levy exclaimed," SOLID SCRIPT MAGIC: WATER!"

Suddenly a massive blue "WATER" appeared in the air and then melted into the pool.

"It'll be cold though," Levy said, her face a little red.

"Well, I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu roared, using his magic to heat the water.

Gray picked Juvia up and started to place her in the water.

"Wait," Cana said, grabbing one of her cards and tossing it at Juvia. Suddenly Juvia's outfit changed into a bikini top and a loose short skirt.

"Thanks," Juvia weakly smiled," Thanks to all of you,"

"Cana, I'm gonna need a card too," Wendy said as she took off her small sandals. Cana smirked and tossed a card at the youngest dragonslayer. Wendy then stood in a blue and orange striped bikini.

"Whoa.." Romeo whispered, staring at the girl as his face turned red.

"All right, lover boy OUT!" Cana laughed, pushing the young man out the room.

"What! I...I" Romeo babbled, as he was forced out the room. The rest of the men started to laugh at the boy's reactions.

"The rest of you as well," Erza said, her face turning dark. The men gulped and ran out. No one wanted to test Erza.

Wendy hopped in the pool with Juvia and started to examine her.

"I'm going to use some of my magic to relieve your pain, but I can't take all of it away," Wendy explained, her hands starting to glow. Juvia bit her lip and nodded.

Gray stared at Juvia. She was being supported, with Erza on the left and Lucy on the right. Wendy sat at her feet and Cana and Levy were nearby as well. Mira was in the kitchen, making up a herbal tea that would soothe the water mage. Juvia's face was red and sweaty, her face randomly twisting with pain. After what seemed like forever, Erza noticed the ice mage standing there.

"Out, Gray," Erza commanded.

"Why?" Gray questioned. He wanted to be there to support Juvia.

"You need to wait outside. It's better for you and Juvia."

"Fine," Gray said, turning to leave.

"Gray," Juvia whispered. He immediately ran to her side and bent down.

"Yes?"

"I… love….you," Juvia said, between pants. Gray smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," Gray said.

"Gray…" Erza warned him. Gray sighed and got up.

"Be strong, Juvia," Gray said as he left.

"I will," Juvia replied.

….

It seemed like years. The other men were teasing Romeo and drinking booze, but Gray couldn't join in. He paced in front of the door, back and forth, back and forth.

Back.

A scream.

Forth.

A grunt.

Back.

"You can do it!"

Forth

"Breathe!

Back

"One last push!

Forth

Another scream. But it was different. It was a baby's scream. Gray stopped as did everyone else.

A few moments later, the door opened. There stood Wendy, soaking wet and red faced.

"Gray," Wendy began but he pushed past her. He could only see his Juvia and a small bundle still in the water.

"Gray," Juvia whispered, teary eyed.

"Is that…?" Gray exclaimed, his voice soft. Juvia nodded and he walked over.

It was a little girl. She had dark hair and big blue eyes which seemed to stare at him.

"She has your eyes," Gray chuckled, kissing Juvia on the head.

"She has your hair," Juvia replied, nestling into her fiance.

"What are you going to call her?" Natsu asked. He and everyone else had already crowded around them, cooing at the baby.

Gray looked at Juvia. She nodded.

"Her name is Kori."

"Awww! That's so cute! What does it mean?" Lucy asked, making silly faces at the baby.

"It means ice," Gray smirked, touching Kori's cheek.

"Well, I think we'd better get used to the pitter patter of little feet around here," Makarov chuckled.

"We will," Gray and Juvia said, hugging their precious daughter. This was only the beginning of their journey. They were sure of it.


End file.
